El Gran Escape
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey roba el auto de su tio Stefan para ir a una cita sin permiso, cosa que al Vampiro no le hara mucha gracia. Aviso de Contenido: Spanking, Catigo Corporal,


Han pasado 2 semanas mas en la vida de la familia Salvatore, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Jeffrey comenzó a pedir cosas irrelevantes...  
>"Stefan, por favor!" Jeff dijo, después Stefan se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo de frente, con sus ojos oscuros, "Jeffrey, te dije que no y quiero decir que no tengo tiempo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer no puedo llevarte!"<br>Jeff, había retrocedió un paso, pero no se dio por vencido: "Entonces, ¿puedo conducir? He estado castigado sin conducir durante dos meses!" , Se quejó.  
>"No, Jeffrey no puedes. ¿Sabes por qué?" pregunto retóricamente: "Porque la última vez que condujiste, estabas borracho y casi te estrellas, tuviste suerte de no haber estado en la cárcel por mas de una noche!" Stefan estaba levantando la voz, pero sin embargo, no gritaba.<p>

Jeffrey si le grito "Eso es mentira! te prometí que no lo haría nunca más! Y yo he estado castigado el tiempo suficiente! Creo que puedo ver a mis amigos, no los he visto en casi dos semanas!" entonces miro directamente a los ojos a Stefan.  
>"No me hables de esa manera! Ve a tu habitación!" le dijo Stefan, con autoridad, pero todavía tranquilo, pero cuando Jeffrey no se movía se molesto "Jeffrey Eric Winchester!"<br>Dijo con enojo y entonces el comenzó a caminar por las escaleras, a su habitación.  
>Stefan se acerco a la mesa junto al sofá, y se sirvió un whisky. En eso Damon entró, "No eres un poco joven para beber?" dijo con humor.<br>"Cállate Damon," respondió Stefan todavía enojado.  
>"Oye cuida tu tono ¿quieres?" pregunto retóricamente, Stefan asintió con la cabeza, pensando en Jeffrey.<br>"lo siento, solo que tengo algo que hacer" susurro Stefan mientras subía las escaleras pues su mente no dejaba de pensar en que había sido muy duro con Jeffrey a si que decidió ir a verlo, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y llamó a la puerta pero no hubo una respuesta, volvió a llamar. Todavía sin respuesta, entonces sacudió el picaporte y lo encontró cerrada, a si que retrocedí unos pasos y fácilmente tiro la puerta con una patada.  
>Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, reviso el cuarto de baño, pero no encontró algún rastro de él.<br>"Maldita sea" grito y luego corrió con su velocidad de vampiro a la salida del garaje donde sorpresivamente su coche ya no estaba, inmediatamente se puso furioso y fue a contarle todo a Damon...  
>Damon pensó acerca de lo que le acababa de decir,<br>"¿Él iba a verse con unos amigos?" -Le preguntó.  
>Stefan asintió con la cabeza "Sí, él me estaba molestando sobre todo por la mañana para que lo llevara"<br>Damon tenía los brazos cruzados pensando todavía.  
>"Ellos deben estás en la biblioteca o en el Grill".<br>"Bueno, voy a ir a buscarlo, tu quédate sólo en caso de que decida volver", le dijo a Damon pero este lo detuvo:  
>"No yo voy a ir, te quedas aquí," dijo como si fuera una orden.<br>"Él tomó mi coche!" respondió Stefan pero Damon solo se limito a contestar con una sonrisa :"Mi casa, mis reglas".  
>"Vamos a Damon, es una razón terrible"<br>"Sin embargo, funciona." Damon respondió mientras tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves, luego salió por la puerta.  
>En cuestión de segundos, Stefan escucho el motor del auto en marcha a si que subió a su habitación para llamar a Elena.<br>Mientras tanto Damon fue a la biblioteca para ver si podía encontrar a Jeffrey pero no tuvo suerte.  
>Rápidamente condujo a través de la ciudad hacia el grill.<br>Quince minutos más tarde estaba estacionado y fue dentro del bar con sus grandes zancadas.  
>Rápidamente vio a Jeffrey hablando con una chica rubia mientras jugaban billar. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Jeffrey se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejó de reír inmediatamente, en realidad parecía un poco asustado.<br>Damon se acerco a él y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza,  
>"Nos vamos. Ahora." dijo seriamente, Jeffrey se volvió hacia la chica,<br>"Lo siento Cassie no funciono, nos vemos después"  
>Damon estaba parado con impaciencia viendo las miradas que se lanzaban los 2 niños, entonces empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Algunas personas los miraron extrañados e incluso Matt se estaba riendo de la situación.<br>Cuando llegaron afuera Damon lo empujo con fuerza a la puerta de su auto  
>"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Jeffrey?" pregunto muy enojado.<br>"No lo puedo explicar" susurro insolentemente y Damon levanto una ceja.  
>"¿En serio? Por favor ilumíname", dijo sarcásticamente.<br>Jeffrey pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "Tú y Stefan están siendo completamente injustos acerca de esto, quiero decir ya me castigaron mucho tiempo sin el auto!" gritó.  
>Damon dio un paso más cerca de él, entonces lo agarró del brazo para que no pudiera irse y le susurró al oído:<br>"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a entrar en el coche y conducir a casa yo te seguiré para asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido. ¿Entiendes? "  
>"Sí señor", respondió sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y subiendo al auto, Damon se acerco a su coche y encendió el motor, luego siguió a Jeffrey a casa-<br>Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa, Jeffrey guardo el coche y corrió a la casa para evitar Damon, el sabía que estaba en muchos problemas y lo quería evitar tanto como fuera posible. Entro en la casa y justo cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, alguien lo agarro del brazo y tiro de el para hacerle frente, era Stefan y Damon no estaba tan lejos detrás de él.  
>"Stefan, Yo... "trato de decir Jeff pero Stefan lo interrumpió.<br>"Yo no quiero oírlo Jeffrey, deliberadamente te fuiste a nuestras espaldas, cuando te dije que no podías conducir! además tomaste mi coche cuando te dije claramente que no podías hacerlo."  
>"Lo siento Stefan, tenia muchas ganas de ver a cassie, no debí tomarlo...lo se"<br>Stefan dejó escapar una risita, pero no fue en lo mas mínimo feliz.  
>"Vete a tu cuarto." dijo muy enojado, Jeffrey asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto pero lo llamo.<br>"Y será mejor que estés ahí cuando vaya"  
>Jeff asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y procedió a subir las escaleras a su habitación.<br>Unos 10 minutos después Stefan entro al cuarto y vio a Jeffrey sentando en la cama, el chico tenia mucho miedo a si que el agarró la silla del escritorio, la hizo girar y se sentó para hablar un poco  
>"¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías llevarte mi coche?"<br>Jeffrey sólo se encogí de hombros.  
>"Yo no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Cassie".<br>"Jeff, si querías ver a esa chica, podrías haberla invitado a venir aquí."  
>Jeffrey lucho por no rodar los ojos.<br>"Stefan, no quería estar en casa, quería salir como en una cita."  
>"Yo lo entiendo, pero podrías haber esperado un par de horas más, no robar mi coche cuando estabas castigado de la conducción hasta nuevo aviso."<br>"Lo siento, Stefan, no voy a tomar el coche otra vez."  
>Él asintió con la cabeza y se burlo.<br>"Oh, yo sé que no lo harás y va a pasar un largo tiempo antes de que puedas volver a conducir, pero en cualquier caso, vamos a terminar con esto,... Ven aquí" dijo dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla, Jeffrey lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. "Vamos Stefan no hagas esto"  
>Él negó con la cabeza. "No Jeffrey tu sabes mejor que nadie, cuáles son las consecuencias, ahora de pie."<br>De mala gana se levantó y se acercó a Stefan quien empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón, Jeffrey trató de apartarse, pero Stefan le dio un tirón más.  
>Le bajó los pantalones y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas. Luego comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza<p>

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Ahh! Ste-Stefan Por favor, para!"

"No Jeffrey, recién estamos empezando"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"lo siento, lo siento Stefan por favor"

Pero Stefan mantenía una lluvia de bofetadas, que no hacia caso a los pataleos y gritos del chico, solo se limito a inclinarlo hacia adelante para que los golpes tuvieran un mejor efecto.  
>Jeffrey no pudo contener las lágrimas más, de repente la paliza se detuvo y el estaba siendo levantado.<br>Stefan, rápidamente le secó las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas y le acomodo la ropa.  
>"Lo siento, Stefan." Lloro Jeff y le dio un abrazo.<br>"Esta bien Jeff, estás perdonado, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque si lo haces, esto será como un paseo en el parque comparado con la paliza que te daré ¿entendido?" dijo separándolo del abrazo.  
>"Sí, señor." respondió Jeffrey<br>Stefan se levantó de la silla.  
>"Está bien, yo quiero que te quedes en tu habitación a dormir un poco."<br>"De acuerdo". Contesto mientras se recostaba en su cama, boca abajo, por supuesto.  
>Stefan le dio un beso en la frente y luego le susurro al oído<br>"te quiero pequeñito"  
>Luego salió del cuarto con calma y unos minutos mas tarde Jeffrey se quedo profundamente dormido.<p> 


End file.
